The Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for oversight of the entire CFAR. This is accomplished through organization of the monthly Core Directors'Meeting, through fiscal management of all CFAR funds, through management of the yearly core evaluation (alternating internal and external), and through interactions with the External Advisory Board. The CFAR Director, who is Director of Core A, and the Associate Director represent the CFAR to the administrations of the collaborating institutions, to the Internal Advisory Board, and to NIH. The Administrative Core is responsible for communicating with the CFAR membership about CFAR activities using email and web-based information and by creating networks of subsets of members. With the creation of the Office of Communications, Outreach, Dissemination, and Education within the Administrative Core these functions will now formally reside in this Core as part of the CFAR administrative structure. Through this Office the Administrative Core will engage its Community Advisory Board and extend its education and outreach efforts. In overseeing the activities of the entire CFAR the Administrative Core supports the mission of providing value added to NIH-sponsored HIV/AIDS-related research.